


Might as Well Jump

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Simon teaches Raphael to dance. Sort of. At the very least, Simon teaches Raphael *a* dance.





	Might as Well Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 1 Prompt: Dancing  
(Title taken from Van Halen's "Jump")

“Who would’ve thought I’d be the one teaching  _ you _ how to dance,” Simon says, smirking as he looks over at Raphael. Simon has his hands on his hips, going through each step as quickly as he can through the introduction so Raphael has a vague idea of what’s about to happen. 

“I wouldn’t considering this  _ dancing,”  _ Raphael points out, frowning as more people gather around them on the small reception floor. “Dancing, Simon, is when I tried to teach you how to waltz. This… this is…” Raphael starts, waving his hand dismissively as he struggles to find the right word for what’s happening around them. 

“THE TIME WARP!” Clary shouts, her wedding dress bunched up in her hands as she spots Simon and moves to stand next to him. 

“I knew you’d get it on the playlist,” Simon practically beams before turning back to Raphael. “Listen, it’s so easy. They literally give you the instructions as it goes along. Just follow my lead.” 

“Why can’t I just sit this one out with-” Raphael looks around, spotting Alec standing with his arms crossed off to the side of the room. “-with Alec.” He finishes lamely, both of them knowing that Raphael doesn’t want to go stand with Alec about as much as he doesn’t want to be thrown into the middle of this dance floor unprepared.

Simon knows it, too, and doesn’t even humor the suggestion with a response. “This isn’t about precision or timing or anything like that. Just have fun!” 

_ “It’s just a jump to the left!”  _

Raphael almost misses the first instruction, but Simon tugs his arm over to the left with him so that he doesn’t get run into by the person on his right. 

_ “And then a step to the right!”  _

Simon very dramatically moves his right foot out and back in a few times, and Raphael mirrors him with closer, more unsure movements. 

_ “With your hands on your hips, you bring your knees in tight!”  _

“I look ridiculous,” Raphael says, loud enough to be heard over the music, but Simon only laughs. 

“Of course you do. But so does everyone else!” Simon calls back. 

_ “But it’s the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!”  _

Raphael reluctantly moves his own hips in a small circle, watching everyone around him thrust wildly into the air and wondering how they can all do this without the slightest shred of embarrassment. 

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it because he catches Simon’s eye and Simon is positively beaming at Raphael’s half-a-second-too-late reactions following his lead to jump twice more at the words  _ “Let’s do the time warp again!”  _ before the music slips back into an interlude in the choreography. 

“See, you totally got this. And now you’re a seasoned pro for when I definitely put this on our wedding playlist,” Simon says, the words slipping out so casually while he dances in a circle that Raphael is positive he doesn’t realize the implications of his words. 

Raphael must have a strange look on his face when Simon spins back around to grab his hands and dance (which is more like energetic bouncing at this point), because Simon quirks an eyebrow at him. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Raphael says, smiling.  _ Our wedding playlist,  _ he thinks fondly to himself.   
  
And this time, when the dance starts back up for a second time, Raphael lets himself go with a smile. After all, he needs the practice before his own reception one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
